The present invention relates to an improved reed assembly for use in high speed weaving looms.
With most conventional slay and reed assemblies, the reed dents are presented to the fell line of the fabric at an angle that is generally perpendicular to the fell line or slightly acute with respect to the fell line. The reeds are formed by dents held in upper and lower channel members, with the lower channel member being set into a slay clamping device. At the beat-up position of the slay wherein the dents push a fill yarn against the fell line of the fabric, the dents and channel members are oriented essentially perpendicular to the fell line.
In certain applications, particularly in weaving terry cloth, certain weaves are better formed on weaving machines with the front or beat-up face of the reeds tilted backwards a predetermined degree away from the beat-up position. In other words, the longitudinal axis of the reed dents forms an angle of greater than 90.degree. with respect to the fell line of the fabric. Standard reeds can be used in this application but the reed clamp in the driving slay must have a special design with the desired degree of tilt incorporated in the clamp. One such device having a slay clamp with a built-in angle or wedge of 4.degree. is commercially available from Sulzer Ruti. However, the change from a normal clamp device to one having this built-in tilt or angle is costly and the retrofit is time consuming resulting in substantial downtime of the weaving machine.
The present invention relates to an improved reed assembly wherein the reeds are presented to the fell line at an angle greater than 90.degree. without the necessity of changing the design of the slay clamping device.